


Caught Up

by missnoona



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Lingerie, Noona Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnoona/pseuds/missnoona
Summary: You have always viewed Yugyeom as an annoying younger brother, until an accident reveals hidden desires.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving some of my older fics over from Tumblr. This is one of my most popular pieces from the blog.

“Noooona.”

That sing-songy voice rang out across the room and sent a cringe through your body. You absolutely hated when Yugyeom called you that, even though it was accurate. You were older than him, sure, but he had a way of teasing you about it that dug at you. You wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face when he said it.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He said with a shrug and a cheeky grin, and you rolled your eyes as you looked away.

You regretted that your mutual friend and roommate had allowed him over. When you saw him while out socializing it was manageable, but having him in your space was proving to be a distraction, and not a good one. You went into the kitchen for a drink.

“Working your nerves?” You friend asked with a laugh, and you grumbled under your breath as you opened up the fridge.

“You know,” your friend started, tilting her head to the side. “I’m thinking maybe the lady doth protest too much.”

“ _What_?” You spat, appalled at what she insinuated. You set the jug of lemonade in your hand down on the counter with a thud.

“He doesn’t even really do much,” she explained “but every little thing seems to bother you. You ever think that maybe you _like it_ and this is just your way of denying it?”

You made a spluttering noise with your mouth, turning away from her. “That’s stupid.”

“If you say so.” She laughed as she left the kitchen. After you poured yourself a drink you heard a knock at the door, and figured it was a few more friends. Instead, you were called into the living room.

“This came for you.” Your friend said handing you a box. Your eyes lit up at the label, but you concealed it with a nod and a smile, excusing yourself into the hall.

You slipped into the bathroom with the box and tore into it with excitement. You’d waited 2 weeks for this order, and it was finally here.

Inside the white tissue paper lay a new set of undergarments, a lilac lace bra, matching skimpy cut underwear and a pair of garters and sheer stockings.

It wasn’t like you had anyone in particular to wear it for, but you’d been feeling a little down living the single life, and when an ad for a sale on the site popped up, it piqued your interest. You decided to go for it, knowing wearing it under your clothing might put a pep in your step.

You carefully removed the tags and proceeded to disrobe, just to make sure it fit right before you properly introduced it into your wardrobe. The panties and bra fit perfect, and you did a small twirl in the mirror, admiring the delicate fabric and colorful lace trimmings. Now you just had to try the garter.

You slid the lace piece up to the bottom of your stomach before taking out the incredibly soft stockings and putting them on one by one. You were perched in the bathroom, one leg up and sliding the stocking over your calf when the door handle jiggled. You barely had time to react before it swung open.

You shrieked and stumbled backward onto both feet, looking right at Yugyeom standing in the door way. It seemed to take a long second for him to realize what he’d walked in on, and even then, he lingered longer than he should have, eyes wide and swallowing hard.

“Close the door!” You yelled at him, trying your best to shield yourself with your arms. Yugyeom snapped out of his reverie and looked away.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, trying to reach the door handle without looking, finally grasping it and pulling it shut with a hard slam in his panic.

As soon as the door closed, heat rushed through your body and particularly through your face, and you buried your head in your hands, letting the mortifying feeling wash over you. After taking a moment, you removed the lingerie, and put it back in the box. You put it on your bed and came back out into the living room, ready to tear that kid a new one.

“Where did Yugyeom go?” You demanded, and your friend gave a vague shrug.

“Home, I guess. He left pretty fast after you made all that noise. What was that all about, anyway?”

“He walked in on me in the bathroom.” You explained, still seething, but your friend only burst out laughing.

“I’m sure it was an accident.” She tried to defend him, though still giggling.

“Yeah, right. He’s never heard of knocking before?” You countered, and your friend brushed it off.

You spent the rest of the night re-living the moment, but the more you thought about it, the less angry you felt. Instead, it was replaced with what you thought was embarrassment, but it wasn’t quite that, either.

It was that look on his face, how he didn’t just immediately excuse himself, but instead let his eyes rake hungrily over your body, like he couldn’t help himself. It made you feel exposed and humiliated but also….

No, you weren’t going to go there. There was no way you were turned on by that dumb kid checking you out.

You didn’t see Yugyeom for a few days, even when the other guys came around. Yet, they all had this little smile on their face when they talked to you, and you wanted to die thinking he might have told them what happened.

You tried to push it aside, especially the burgeoning feeling of enjoyment you got out of it. Tonight you were meeting up with the guys and some others to hang out and play pool, and you wondered if he would be there, not even sure if you wanted him to be or not.

Whilst in your bedroom getting ready, your phone buzzed and you picked it up, thinking it was your roommate asking if you were almost ready. Instead, it was from Yugyeom.

“I really am sorry about last week.” It said, and you rolled your eyes, typing out your reply quickly.

“It’s no big deal.”

You thought that might be the end of the conversation when he didn’t reply for awhile, but suddenly another came in.

“I’m sorry about something else, too.”

You raised an eyebrow at your screen, staring at the letters trying to decipher the meaning, until the next one came in.

“Noona, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Your stomach did a somersault at the words that appeared there in the message, and you looked around your own bedroom as if you somehow weren’t alone.

“Would you be mad if I told you how sexy you looked?”

You put the phone down and took a deep breath, that same feeling of excitement you got thinking about that day bubbling up inside you now that you read his texts. For all the teasing Yugyeom did, he’d never taken it this far before.

Your phone vibrated against the wood surface it lay on and you picked it back up.

“Are you coming tonight?”

You tried hard not to notice the double meaning those words could have as you swiped out a reply.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Was all he replied, with a simple smiley face, and you wanted to be angry again.

Instead, you had a better idea. You pulled the lingerie set out of your top drawer and changed into it, stockings with garter and all, and proceeded to get dressed. Instead of the pants you were originally going to wear, you picked a almost knee-length skirt that displayed the stockings and, when you moved or twirled a certain way, provided a peak of the garter. Yugyeom wasn’t the only one who could tease, and tonight it was his turn to feel uncomfortable.

You finished getting ready and met your roommate in the living room to head out together. The guys had found a local divey place with pool tables that wasn’t ever very crowded, a good place to keep lowkey.

They were already there when you showed up, and you hugged and greeted them all, except Yugyeom, who was apparently coming soon; when drinks were being bought you requested something virgin to keep your wits about you.

When Yugyeom finally showed up, you tossed him a flirty smile and a wave, to his utter surprise. He took a seat next to you and gave you an awkward half-grin and a nod. You’d already thrown him off guard with your behavior; it was hard for him to tease when you were being so receptive.

“You’re late.” You said, making sure he was looking at you as you spoke above the music. The guys were distracted with the game of pool they’d already started, and Yugyeom’s gaze drifted toward you.

“I had some things to…” His voice faded out when you uncrossed your legs and brought the opposite one over the other, which caused your skirt to slide back on your thighs and show part of the lace garter going up your leg.

“To do. Things to do.” He spluttered, his eyes darting around the room suddenly.

“Like what?” You asked, staring right at him as you brought your drink up to your mouth, using your tongue to draw the red straw between your lips. He watched the action; fixated on your mouth before casting his eyes downward to avoid your face, but found himself looking at your legs again and quickly changed direction to the pool table instead. You swore you saw a ghost of a flush burning on his cheeks. 

“Nothing in particular” He rushed out in reply.

He was quiet for a long moment, staring at his members, like he was making sure they were distracted. He then scoot his chair closer to yours and leaned in to speak quietly.

“Are you wearing it right now?” He asked, sounding the slightest bit eager for the answer. 

You gave him a pert smile and tilted your head to one side, feigning innocence. “Wearing what?”

“You know…” His eyes shifted.

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” You shrugged, playing dumb, but just to press it further; you adjusted the collar on your top and purposely exposed part of your bra for the briefest of seconds, making the motion look innocuous to anyone else. Yugyeom saw it for what it was, and his jaw tightened.

You excused yourself, giving him a moment to let it all simmer, smiling to yourself as you sashayed to the bathroom. You checked yourself over in the mirror, fluffing you hair and re-adjusting before going back out. The restrooms were tucked away in a dim, narrow hall, and you almost didn’t see Yugyeom loitering there until you were right by him. He shifted off the wall that he relaxed against and blocked your way out.

“Can I help you?” You asked with a nonchalant grin, but Yugyeom only moved closer, until you backed up into the opposite wall.

“Noona.” He breathed the word close to your face, hovering over you, and you forgot how tall he was.

“Why are you teasing me like this?” He asked. You felt yourself shiver under his gaze, but you tried to remain strong. It started as a game, a little bit of revenge on a hormonal Yugyeom, but you had to admit, you were feeling a little taken under by it yourself.

“I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” You explained, tilting your chin up, almost as a challenge.

“So, you _are_ doing it on purpose,” He said, eyes narrowing.

“Does that bother you?” You asked, leaning back on the wall casually, letting your hands fall behind your back and one knee pop out. Your body language was relaxed, open, inviting.

He let out a chuckle, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip for a moment and you found yourself wishing it was between yours instead.

“The only thing that bothers me,” He began, pointing one finger at you, letting it trail the length of your body and only brushing the fabric of your clothing now and then, “is not being able to do anything about it.”

The finger stopped at the top of your thigh, the one pushed out toward him, and he brushed away the edge of your skirt, finding the garter and hooking his finger under it, which made your breath catch up in your chest.

You responded by taking it a step further, pressing your knee upward until it slid between his legs and brushed over the front of his pants.

“Says who?”

He let out a quiet groan, staring down between the two of you, so close but not close enough, the others mere feet away. This night definitely wasn’t going where you thought it would have, but you didn’t mind anymore. All the blood was rushing to your head and you didn’t care about anything else but finding a way to feel him closer.

Yugyeom stared, eyes boring into you for what felt like an eternity. There was a moment where he seemed to throw all caution aside and the next thing you knew, his lips were on yours, soft and moist as they melded together, body pressing yours back into the wall. Your eyes drifted closed and you lost yourself in it, feeling his tongue snake between your parted lips and clash against yours.

When he pulled back, you both breathed hard, chests rising and falling against one another.

“Take me home.” Were the only words you mustered before Yugyeom was pulling you out of the hall.

You made up an excuse about not feeling well and that Yugyeom was going to see you home to make sure you made it there alright. The guys and your roommate seemed to buy it, telling you to feel better and waving as the two of you headed out the door, keeping a safe distance from one another until you were out of eyesight.

Yugyeom had a hard time keeping his hands off you after that, even in the presence of pedestrians and all the way to your place. When you got inside your apartment, he pushed you up against the front door and ravished your neck in kisses, his hands sliding up the side of your thighs under your skirt.

“All week.” He mumbled into your skin, nipping and kissing up to your ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all damn week.”

“Oh?” You piped with a smile “What exactly did that entail?”

Yugyeom pulled back and made a show of running his hands up the front of your thighs, pulling your skirt up and exposing your garter belt and underwear. The cool air hit your skin and made you shudder.

“This.” He said, staring hungrily down at your exposed lower half. “All of this and so much more.”

You pushed off the door and guided him to the bedroom, feeling drunk off adrenaline and arousal. This wasn’t really like you, especially not with someone who found annoying just a few days ago, but if you were being honest with yourself, you’d been attracted to Yugyeom for awhile. Really, it was hard not to be.

He sat down on your bed, watching with bated breath as you pulled your blouse over your head and dropped your skirt. Yugyeom finally got a full eyeful of the lingerie set, and was able to take his time admiring every curve and contour of your body and how the frilly material hugged it. 

You came to stand in front of him, and he didn’t waste any time using his hands to feel every part of you presented before him, hands running along your legs, grabbing and squeezing handfuls of your ass, ghosting over your stomach and working their way up.

You grabbed onto his hands before they could reach your chest and shook your head, pushing them back down. You gestured to his shirt.

“Your turn.”

Yugyeom didn’t need to be told twice, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. His body was as you’d imagined, lithe yet strong, and glowing in the subtle light of the bedroom.

You made a gesture with your hand. “And the rest” You grinned, and he smirked as his hands fell to his pants, looking right at you the entire time he undid them and pushed them off his legs.

You pushed him back onto the bed, and as his lean body spread out over the blankets you saw how his hardness strained inside his boxers. You crawled over him, straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him, slow and sensual. His hands ran along your calves, feeling the sheer material of your stockings against your skin and sighing against your mouth.

“You really like this ensemble, don’t you?” You mused when you pulled away, pushing your hair back so it wouldn’t tickle him. He was so hard between your legs, and you found yourself slowly grinding against him.

He let out a groan, twitching under the motion of your hips.

“I’ve only ever dreamed about seeing you like this, much less feeling it.” He explained, bringing one hand to the front to cup over your breast, his thumb grazing the lace that covered your nipple.

His confession piqued your interest. You’d only ever taken his behavior around you as playful fun, never considering he might actually want your attention.

“You’ve thought about it before?” You asked, your voice lowering into a near whisper, feeling a blush creep up your neck.

He moved then, flipping you over so you were under him. He let out a mischievous growl, burying his face into your neck and pressing his cock into you hard.

“Many, many times.”

You giggled as he kissed over the crook of your shoulder, over your upper chest.

“And I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

You let your laughter fade, your eyes falling into a heavy stare as you peered up at him, drawing your arms around his neck. You used one leg to pull him into you, forcing him to grind against you harder and you mewled. You were aching by that point, needing it as much as he did.

“Well, the wait is over.” You taunted, nuzzling his face before kissing him again. The force with which he returned it caused you to press back into the bed, almost unable to catch your breath with every motion of his mouth against yours. Yugyeom’s hands slid down your body, hooking into your panties and ripping them down your legs. You were still wearing the bra, garter and stockings, and something told you he wanted it that way.

His tongue rolled across yours, even when he pushed his own underwear off and you felt him pressing heavy and hot against your entrance. It was you who had to pull back, reclaim your bearings and let out a tiny sound of pleasure knowing what came next.

“Are you ready?” He rasped against your mouth, taking himself into one of his hands and wetting the head of his cock against your entrance. This was the first time in all your life you didn’t need even a second of foreplay; you needed all of it _now_.

You nodded, leaning up to take his bottom lip between yours, nibbling on it before you let him go. His gaze darkened, and he moved forward over you, sinking inside you as he did so. You gasped out at the feeling, sudden yet blissful.

Yugyeom let out a puff of air he’d been holding in his lungs, his forehead laying on yours as his eyes flittered closed, feeling himself totally encased inside you. He sat for a second, body still but chest rising and falling, almost like he was waiting for something.

You stroked your hand through his hair and wiggled a little, letting him know you were ready for more. His eyes opened, and he caught your vision just as he pulled back and slammed himself inside you.

You let out a yelp at the sensation, brow creasing and the hand in his hair tightening at the back of his scalp on instinct.

“Oh!” the sound left you on the second hard plunge inside you, and you shouldn’t have been surprised he was able to work his hips like that. Still, you found yourself clutching him for dear life as his pace quickened into a steady succession of thrusts. Back and forth, skin audible against skin, your silken covered lower legs stroking up and down his.

There was something about the way his eyelids flickered, hair falling into his face as his mouth hung open and he watched, panting as he scanned your face, your chest, any part of you he could see, and how much you knew he wanted you just like this. Pleasure pooled in your lower abdomen and you moaned at the heightened sensations sweeping through you.

He reached up one hand to slip under your bra strap, pulling it down your arm so one of your breasts was exposed. You expected him to cup it in his hand like he did before, but let out a pitched whine when his head swooped in so he could take the hardening bud into his mouth. His hips were incessant, even as he lost himself in tasting your skin, suckling hard against the sensitive flesh. Your nipple, now being grazed between his teeth, had a direct link between your legs, and you squirmed against him as the added ministration brought you closer to release.

When he pulled back, his hand dragged down your body, making sure to caress your skin and feel the lace under his hand along the way. He trailed it over your pubic bone until finally his fingertips rested over your clit and began to rub you rhythmically in tune to his thrusting, and you arched toward him, your head falling back as the gratification shot through you.

“I want to watch you.” He gulped out with his eyes intent on your face as he worked your lower half with both his hips and his hand. “I wanna see you come.”

You knew if he kept up those motions, you were going to do just that, and could only moan wantonly in response to his words.

Your hands moved to your own chest, cupping up under your bouncing breasts, body wriggling underneath him, totally surrendering to the unrelenting fucking. You wanted him to see it as much as you needed to feel it, and you knew you were teetering on that edge when you caught his eyes. 

“Yugyeom, I’m so close.” You managed to warn him, and he shuddered hearing your voice.

“Oh god, yes.” He breathed, speeding up his hips and unflinching in his stare, not wanting to miss a single moment. You saw the way he clenched his jaw and occasionally bit his lips, like he was using all his willpower to fuck you to orgasm and not finish a moment before you.

Your release hit you like a tidal wave, and washed over your limbs as your body bowed under his. Yugyeom watched, mouth falling open further and letting you ride it out against him. Not long after you finished, he pulled his hand away to help brace himself against the bed, pressing inside you and moaning with every pulse of his orgasm.

Yugyeom pulled out and fell on his back next to you. You both lay there, recovering in silence except for your labored breathing. The lustful fog cleared from your mind, and suddenly you felt exposed, tugging your bra up your shoulders once more and crossing your arms over yourself. You couldn’t believe what you’d just done.

Yugyeom rolled toward you, touching one of your arms gently. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “I feel kind of ridiculous, that’s all.” You said, not meeting his eyes and curling your legs up. “I mean, what was I thinking tonight?” You laughed at yourself, thinking back to how bold you’d been to dress up and seduce someone you couldn’t stand a day ago.

He pulled you into him, pressing a kiss into the crook of your neck, which drew a shiver from you on contact.

“Whatever it was, I hope you think it again. And again….and again….and-“

You laughed, placing your fingers over his mouth to shut him up.

“There’s better ways to silence me, you know.” He said, making sure you were looking at him when he kissed your fingers tenderly.

You grinned, leaning down to connect your lips. Maybe the lingerie wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
